


四

by Canny



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canny/pseuds/Canny
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 3





	四

事情的起因是一条泳裤。紫色线条，黑底，不过膝的紧身裤。  
山崎宗介想了想，总觉得在哪里见过。他的视线顺着泳裤落到松冈凛小腿的肌肉上，又想了想。这是七濑遥的泳裤。  
“凛。”  
“嗯？”凛侧过头，发尖沾着水珠。  
宗介再次确认。一样的牌子。  
“你的泳裤……”  
“泳裤？怎么，歪了吗？”凛的手摸上裤腰。  
“……啊，有点。”宗介垂了眼，躬身做出预备的姿势。“练习吧。”

七濑遥离开浴缸，滴滴答答走回房间，看到手机显示有一个未接来电。是陌生的号码。他摁了回拨键。  
电话通了，没人出声。遥问：“你好，哪位？”  
“七濑君？我是山崎宗介。”  
“……”  
宗介在那头轻笑：“抱歉，打扰了。想问你愿不愿赏个脸出来游几圈？”  
“……你知道现在几点么？”  
“啊，晚上十点。”宗介顿了下。再开口，声音沉了下去：“我在岩鸢游泳俱乐部。”  
“现在去。”遥说罢就要挂机，宗介忙说请等等。他又举起电话。

“一个人来哦！”

遥走进室内泳场，宗介已经在做热身了。两人远远碰了个眼神，默默站在相邻的泳道前又拧了几分钟，就默默预备——跳了下去。  
谁也没提究竟来几轮，场馆里只有噼里啪啦的水声，脚掌的碰壁声，以及遥的心跳声。  
这不是他第一次较量山崎宗介。这种感觉又来了。  
他在撵他。遥被撵得有些仓皇，可他绝不能表现出来。身边这个人，匀速是水中的冰山，加速就是怒涛里的冰块；他让他，他迫他，即使这样宗介也是温度全无，那股气卷绕着遥，像幽谷的阵阵邪风一样。  
五圈刚过，遥突然减速。宗介仅仅超出半个身子，立马刹住了动作，探头出水，遥正定定看着他。  
“七濑君？累了？”他划着水靠近他。  
“你有事要说？”遥淡淡地问，蓝眼泛出了水光。  
“嗯？没有，为什么？”宗介捋了把湿发。  
“那你在生什么气？”  
宗介的手明显一僵。  
遥不理他，随意捞起一捧水：“水都冷了。水不高兴了。”  
宗介转身，背对遥说：“凛说他的泳裤破了。”  
“……哈？”  
“我们说好去买条新的。”少年朝池边慢慢地游，一路含着笑。

“喂，我先走了，你别呆太久，小心感冒。”宗介冲着池子喊，遥在另一头答：“真琴一会过来。再见。”  
“……再见。”

一周后凛接到江的电话，问他要不要来遥家聚餐，还是岩鸢游泳部的人，外加天方老师和笹部教练。那时宗介跟凛站得很近，听见去遥的家，心里竟打起了下课铃。他在急促又冗长的铃响中思考着不请自到的结局，凛却直接了当跟那边说麻烦再加一个人，宗介也去。  
他们离开学校时天还没黑。凛的头发又长长了，散碎地迎着微风飘来飘去，像要飞进西边那团红红的火烧云里。宗介走在后头，微微眯起了眼睛。  
“我一直在想接力的阵容。”松冈部长翘着眉毛，“没有万全之策。”  
宗介等了等，等不到下一句，才说：“比赛的话，蝶泳自由泳我随意。对岩鸢的话，我想游最后一棒。”  
凛扭头：“对岩鸢的话？”  
宗介颔首：“自由泳。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你。”宗介的肩碰碰凛的背，“七濑不会赢你的。”  
“……”凛蠕着嘴唇，最终哼笑出声。  
“就像你不赢七濑那样？”

熟人聚餐，坐下来自然各干各的：天方老师和江盯着杂志上的化妆品，笹部教练在一旁自斟自饮，真琴不断给遥烫菜，遥不断给真琴夹菜，渚兴奋地从怜的碗里抢牛肉，而凛和宗介负责在这片欢声笑语中默默吃饭。  
“遥，给。”真琴将鲭鱼递过去，遥张嘴便咬。他们不但互相喂菜，还交换了饮料。  
凛感到宗介的头倚过来，低低的。  
“怎么了，”他放下筷子。“困了？”  
宗介用手拨他的发。“吃头发了。”  
“哦。”  
“我想吃蘑菇。”  
凛举着筷子没动。宗介往他脖子蹭了蹭，故意不看他：“我抢不过叶月君。”  
“……”凛拿过勺子，舀了一整勺蘑菇到宗介碗里。“呐。”

“凛前辈，救我！”  
“渚，坐下吃饭，坐下。”  
凛对自己说话总是比对别人小声那么一点。宗介静静地想。

晚饭结束，遥和女生们到厨房洗碗，洗了一会被妈妈叫去收拾衣服，于是真琴陪着去了。渚怜等人坐在餐厅外聊天，宗介从厕所出来，下意识地跟上了遥。  
“诶？一，二，三……”真琴的声音。  
“怎么？”  
“六。遥，你的泳裤好像少了一条。”真琴道。  
“哦，那个不要在意。”遥的声音还是淡淡的。  
宗介只听到这里。他没有再听下去。

后来一行人又去唱了歌。  
最吵的依旧是渚，他简直有花不完的精力，边蹦边唱还能不停吃零食。真琴陪着笑为几人摇棒喝彩，遥已经在他怀里睡着了。宗介伸手去拿最后一块薯片，不料凛的手也伸过去了。  
“……嘿嘿。”宗介飞快一扫，半块薯片已被他含到口中。  
他挑衅地冲凛扬扬下巴，再扬扬下巴。凛纳闷了，莫名其妙看着他，然后动了嘴，似乎说了句“你在干什么”，接着伸出手，把那另一半薯片掰开，扔进了自己口中。  
K房吵得要死，宗介终究也没听清凛的话，以及他喀嚓喀嚓的咀嚼声。

他们唱到午夜散场，凛说要送宗介回家，却让宗介反送了一趟。  
夏天的夜晚仍是有些凉，但至少不闷了。两个人顺着熟悉的路，回忆着当年一起捣过的蛋，梦过的想，不知不觉便把路走完了。凛在掏钥匙前叫住了宗介。  
“遥输给我是因为我比他强。”  
还是那小小的音量，温柔的话。  
宗介又笑了。“嗯，我知道。”  
“你也不准故意输给他。”  
“为什么？”  
凛转了身，留给宗介一个弯弯的唇角。

“因为我不高兴。”

鲛柄游泳部又添了一名新成员，姓九条，擅长自由泳。介绍他那天宗介去得晚，双方第一个招呼是在泳池里打的。九条话不多，只说松冈前辈亲自来问有没有入部意愿，自己找不到理由拒绝，就来了。  
凛亲自去问。宗介客套着，突然没有了把九条从头到脚审查一遍的兴致。  
“那我们比一场吧。一个来回怎么样？”宗介发出邀请。  
九条一惊：“咦？我很荣幸……但部长说我的搭档是似鸟同学。”  
“如果我赢，就换我教你吧。”宗介戴好泳镜，补了句“放心，部长不会骂你的。”

于是当凛重回泳场的时候，九条已经心悦诚服地跟着宗介练了起来。似鸟也在旁边的泳道认真学习，山崎前辈如此好意，不听白不听。  
凛面朝着池子蹙起了眉。宗介看得清楚，却佯作不知。所幸部长没站多久，他很快召来管理部活的同学，几个人走到角落开会去了。

那天之后，宗介再没有看见那条短的紧身裤。  
也许只是个意外。

这段时间遥和宗介经常一起游泳。从十天一次，到五天一次，然后两天一次，每次都是宗介提起的，每次都在岩鸢俱乐部。  
遥起先还觉得古怪，但随着他越来越难取胜宗介，这个疑虑也就被抛诸脑后，无人问津了。  
宗介遵守约定，不再输给遥。  
其实只要他想，遥便没法赢。  
这段时间遥经常这样想起宗介，以及被宗介支配的岩鸢泳场的水。  
这个人有点恐怖。  
凛不怕他么？

这种状态一直持续到一个周日的下午，宗介坐在玄关穿鞋，正准备去岩鸢俱乐部，挎包里的手机响了。他打开一看，居然是七濑遥。  
遥第一次主动联系他。  
他握着手机，瞪着那个名字。震感一波波自手掌传遍身体，他的心虚得很诡异。  
来电转入语音信箱。  
【您好，这里是山崎宗介，有事请留言。】  
“……是山崎君吗？那个，我是橘真琴。打扰了。”  
宗介在电话这头，轻轻地，狠狠倒吸了一口气。他不敢让对方听到自己的呼吸。  
橘真琴静默了七八秒。接着，他合情合理地，甚至应景地说出了宗介认为他会说的话。  
“我替遥转告你，他今天有急事，不能跟你碰面了，对不起哦。就这样。”

宗介放开手机，靠着鞋柜发起了呆。  
真琴挂断电话，删掉了这条通话记录。他坐在床沿，想着找本书看，这时遥回来了，披着浴巾，穿着泳裤。  
“遥。”真琴拍拍身旁的空位，“我想跟你谈谈，可以吗？”

宗介还是去了岩鸢泳场，没叫别人。  
他独自在水中翻腾，反反复复游的都是蝶泳。水下世界将时间泡得又昏又胀，只一眨眼，窗外的夕阳就不见了。  
少年背贴着池壁，仰头，吸气，而后整个潜入了水底。

凛打开家门，九点正，宗介披星戴月站在他跟前，头发还没干透。他放人进来，随口问“怎么不先打个电话”，宗介回了句“知道你在”。凛笑笑，自己也刚到家不久。  
他若不在，他不会来。  
宗介对此有着谜一般的自信，类似某种心电感应。

凛的房间仍是那样，整洁得不像男生住的地方。他有归位强迫症。  
宗介看着书桌上摊开的课本。“我们……赶赶作业？”  
“说什么傻话，你多久没来了。”凛拉开抽屉，“看不看电影？”  
“不了。我们聊天吧。”  
“……”凛回头一看，宗介果真躺到床上去了，还冲他招手：“这里。”  
“啧，”他脱了拖鞋。“我说你啊，这可是我家……”  
宗介的手忽然钳住他手腕，大力一扯。凛一下跌到床上，脸重重栽进了枕头里，他来不及呼痛，身子又被抱紧了。

“嗯，是你家。”  
宗介把头埋在他胸口，好像还嗅了几下。  
“……”凛挣了挣，挣不开。这个状态不对。  
他只能单手抚着宗介的背，低头问：“做恶梦了？”  
怀里的人摇起头，头发硬硬的，扎得凛下巴痒。还得憋笑。  
“你……练闭气了吗？”他左思右想，小时候能让宗介变样的只有这两个了。  
“嗯。”宗介点头。下巴又痒了。  
“看到影子了？”凛越说越轻，接近耳语。  
宗介叹了一声。那气息很暖。

他不擅长闭气。无论睁眼，闭眼，他的水底永远有一个黑影，一个“怪”。它会发光，而且抓不住。  
他今天才知道那是松冈凛。  
若即，若离，谜一般的自信，深不可测的不确定。

七濑遥马上就要赢了。  
他马上就要在凛的怀抱里一败涂地了。

“你喜欢他。”宗介说。  
“……谁？”凛没有反应过来。  
“你说遥？”  
宗介猛地咬了口凛的锁骨。  
“噢！”凛忍无可忍将他用力一推。

“宗介，你是不是讨厌遥？”

你怎么这么大声说话。你怎么不温柔了呢。  
你看你，气急败坏的样子，果然，果然啊。  
宗介舔着嘴唇，注视着凛。这里是他的水底，他在闭气，也在看发光的黑影。

“你最近到底怎么了？我前天打你电话，你为什么不接？”

“凛啊。”宗介感觉自己已经开始吐气泡了。怕岸上的凛听不到，他又喊：“凛。”

“你跟我去专业队好不好？”

夏日祭的傍晚宗介到凛家吃了顿饭。饭后两人换上浴衣，面对面整过领子，宗介又给凛系了个短小的马尾。过程中凛只顾看着镜子，看着腰带，还有衣领间隐现的宗介的胸脯。他什么表示也没有。  
宗介绑完头发，用唇点了点凛的发顶，坐着的人才不得不抬起手，同样用手指点了点宗介的下颚。  
凛有些无奈：“怎么没刮胡子？”

那次的告白最终未遂了。宗介记得凛怔怔盯着自己，由生气到震惊，到不解，到犹疑，而后定格在了没有言语。  
凛默然起身，开门，关门，径自到江的房间过了一夜。  
宗介下床，关掉空调，把两扇窗户都打开，这才吸进了氧气。他搂着凛的枕头，像搂着软软的凛一样睡了过去。期间凛来看过他，貌似还抱着毯子。宗介习惯踢被子。

他来了，黑咕隆咚地，放下毯子，又走了。宗介闭着眼，甜美地咂咂嘴，安心了。  
凛就在这里。在他跟前，在他窒闭的梦里。

第二天早上凛被江请出闺房，浑浑噩噩走回房间，推门的一瞬看见宗介在套裤子，人登时醒了个精光。宗介不大敢看他，双手攥着裤头也不懂如何打破僵局，凛就在那时巧妙地“啊”了一声。  
“作业，完全没动啊。”  
大敌当前，再尴尬的友谊也是友谊。他们一路赶抄，都没闲话，那份难以启齿被这么歪打正着地一揭，变成不用启齿了。及至学校，两人神经都是一松。糊弄住了，得过且过吧。

宗介开始每天等在凛家的楼下，教室的门口，鲛柄泳场的外面，等他开始，等他结束，然后跟他一起走。  
凛从不惊讶，只是带着笑脸迎上去，偶尔说话，偶尔听对方说。  
宗介会把女生们塞到柜子里的零食送给凛吃。硬糖，软糖，棒棒糖，巧克力，精致的甜品，手制的糕点，应有尽有，源源不绝。而宗介是那么受之无愧，不索求，也不感谢，反正凛喜欢甜食，他到底没有浪费。

凛只有一次感慨道：“你这副样子，真是让人想犯罪。”  
宗介当时正为他剥糖纸，听闻一愣。  
“那你……会逮捕我吗？”他动着舌头，舌尖泛苦。  
“会呀。”凛难得地龇牙，冲他咧嘴笑。  
糖滚出来，黏在指间，纠缠不清了。

这个人，光从他的笑里出来，又回到他的笑里去。  
神大概就长这个样子吧。

神对宗介说：“我抓了你，肯定会把你放走的。总不能闷死你吧。”

夏日祭的会场距离凛家不远。凛和宗介散着步过去，沿路俱是成群的人，三三两两，偏不见哪个形单影只。节日是神奇的，平时不对付的人尽量对付，黏糊的人加倍黏糊。仿佛你不曾亏欠我。仿佛没有了以后。  
宗介在这种氛围下再看凛，突然就很想牵他的手。本来么，小脸细眉的，鼻子挺，还蓄了发，要臀有臀，要胸有胸，没露齿的时候，那个秀色简直到了人人想餐的地步。  
可恶啊，可恶。  
于是宗介这么做了。他僵硬地伸出手，伸向凛的腰，就差一点点，然而御子柴出现了。

“哟，凛！宗介！”  
大御子柴走过来，先四下里找了找松冈江，找不到也没问。凛倒是挺高兴，告诉他江和岩鸢的人一道，他们待会还要碰面。接着又聊起现在的鲛柄游泳部，凛拜托前部长劝劝小御子柴，请他入部，大哥朗声笑说这事最好让江去办，我弟就吃这一套。  
凛还特别提起了九条，觉得那后辈资质不俗。他提完便看向宗介，示意他给御子柴具体介绍。宗介终于插上话了。

凛几乎没有指导过九条。那一夜后，他更是将九条全权托付给宗介，问都不问了。  
他并不明白宗介的意思，宗介的敌意，还有宗介的很多东西。他仅仅是在避免矛盾。减少麻烦。宗介知道。

宗介想，自己真是离开太久了。  
他所能做的只是在凛侃侃而谈时安静地守候一旁而已。

说完九条，御子柴表示要请两个后辈喝饮料，凛借机把他拉到贩卖机前，说了些悄悄话。等他们回来，御子柴递上果汁，搭着宗介的肩又鼓励了几句，便与两人分道扬镳了。  
凛朝宗介撇撇头：“走吧。”  
“……”宗介皱眉：“不是要跟队员们会和？”  
“不管他们了，有御子柴前辈在。”凛望着小摊里的苹果糖。“今天只有你约了我呀。”他开着玩笑，刚迈出一步，手腕被紧紧抓住了。

“……”  
宗介捂着凛的眼睛，从身后的木架上拿下一个面具。凛被他拉进怀中，就这么靠着他，不说，也不动。  
面具戴上去，宗介慢慢给绳子打了个结。凛忽然举起手，揉了揉他的头发。少年的半张脸在他的掌心微微一颤。  
“这是什么？”凛用另只手摸面具。  
宗介的双臂圈着他的上身，宗介的嘴流连在他颈间，热气萦萦，像要吻。  
“妖怪。”  
“哦，恐怖吗？”  
宗介猛然就是一阵哽咽。  
“……嗯，恐怖。”

越是想要，越害怕说。  
为什么，他已是这么小心、这么乖顺了，却还是爬不上岸呢。

凛依旧没有放手：“宗介，真喜欢撒娇啊。”  
他在面具后面笑。宗介的手铐着凛，紧不敢紧，松不能松。宗介害怕得快哭了。

“你不想见遥，我们就不见了，好不好？”

这怎么行？没有遥，我还要怎样引你注意？  
绝对不行。不可以。  
宗介使劲地摇头。凛就笑，笑得很恐怖。他怎么这么轻易就能令他心惊肉跳啊。

“你呀。”凛回过头，将面具掀起一个角。  
“以后没有我，你怎么活下去啊。”

凛还是拖着宗介去见了遥。之所以用拖，是因为宗介买下面具后就不肯松开凛的手，一直握着，巴不得上厕所也牵在一起，生怕摸不到便是弄丢了。  
他们牵到神社，岩鸢一行人已经进去了，只留江和花村在下面等。花村一见宗介，话也不会说了，路也不想走了，一对眼珠飞了出去，粘到宗介身上就是一顿摸爬滚打，还不断噗呲噗呲往外冒着粉红的硝烟。  
宗介笑了笑，拇指悄悄摩挲着凛的手背。凛觉得痒，把手一缩，宗介就这样放开了他。

“……”  
“走吧，凛。”宗介站在台阶上，居高临下看着他。“我们去许愿。”

挂许愿纸的时候，凛和宗介隔得很远。凛知道，因为自己的愿望不是“跟宗介去专业队”。  
这个伤口还没结痂，稍一碰触就会淌血。所以两个人站到两边，好比捏着创可贴的两个端点，创可贴捂住了那道深渊，而他们什么也没看见。

两个人看不见不代表所有人都没看见。遥望了望渚和怜，确定他们成功将凛忽悠到神社外面后，便朝宗介走了过去。  
“山崎君。”  
宗介吓了一跳。遥伸头去看，他手里没有东西。  
宗介一个人立在那，打量自己的手。  
“什么事？”少年冷下脸来。  
遥问：“你和凛，发生什么事了吗？”  
“……”真是大直球啊。宗介的语气一下倔硬起来了：“嗯，有事。但我为什么要告诉你？”  
“因为跟我有关系。”遥语调平平。“至少，跟你来不来找我游泳有关系。”  
宗介感觉自己的脸倏地红了。他很快发现那是小孩手上的灯笼照出来的。  
他试探道：“你和橘君……”  
“唔，我男朋友和我谈过了。”遥点头，想一想，又说：“那天没有去，对不起。”  
宗介勾起了唇角。心下了然。“哦。”  
谁知遥还未结束：“你喜欢凛？”

“……”宗介往神社外匆忙一瞥。“你不喜欢凛？”  
遥眨眨眼，看着他，一副波澜不惊的样子。遥叹了口气：“你以为凛喜欢我。”  
“……”宗介突然有点佩服真琴的承受力。  
遥抬头，一个字一个字，缓慢又笃定地说：  
“我，除了真琴以外，谁都不要。”

臆想中的情敌刚才竟然对着自己发了一个誓。  
宗介也抬了头。今晚星星这么多，怎么不掉一颗下来啊。

“山崎君。”遥唤他，眼睛扫过面前一排排挂好的许愿纸。  
“嗯。”  
“我觉得‘喜欢’里最重要的是沟通。”遥摘下一张纸，掏出笔在上面写字。“把你的想法告诉他。”  
他把纸挂了回去。那张纸上有两个签名：橘真琴 七濑遥。愿望是【想和他一起去任何地方】。  
“即使我不能守护他？”宗介问。  
七濑遥几乎没有想就答了。  
“那也要看他需不需要你守护。”

会场响起广播，通知大家到湖边看烟花，宗介和遥走出神社，发现同行的人都在等他们。凛来到宗介跟前，宗介顺势牵起他的手，他也没说什么。  
果然是商量好的。凛应该不知道遥是去说他的，只当宗遥二人暂时和解了。

到了草地，几个人坐得并不近。江拉着花村坐到渚的旁边去了。连她也看得出宗介有话要说。  
要是多买一张面具就好了。宗介抱膝坐着，有些窘迫。  
凛坐下来，瞄瞄宗介，随即摇了摇两人交握的手：“你许了什么愿？”  
本来是没话找话的开头，不料宗介伸过另只手，将手里一个纸团放到了凛的手中。  
纸上写着【没有凛也可以活着】。

他在许愿树前站了那么久，终究还是没把它挂上去。

凛合上纸条，呼气，再吸气。他转向了宗介。  
“宗介。”他反握住他的手。“你有什么烦恼，告诉我好吗？”  
这时第一枚烟花升上了高空。  
宗介想，爆炸也就这个样。他甚至没有深呼吸。

“我喜欢你。”  
嘭！  
嘭嘭！  
“……你说什么？！”凛的手架到了耳边。  
宗介凑近他的耳朵喊：“我喜欢你！！”  
凛笑了。露出了尖尖的牙齿。  
他也凑近宗介：“我知道！！”  
“……”糟糕了。宗介拉他的胳膊，又将他扯进了怀里。“我是说，我想守护你！一辈子！！”  
凛从他怀里钻出来，坐直了身体。他用双手捧住宗介的脸，脸对脸冲他吼：“我也会守护你的！我们，是朋友啊！！”

“……”

爆炸是什么样子？世界为什么这么安静啊。  
宗介几乎要断定世界已经死了。他不认为它还活着。  
他不再看凛。他把整个自己藏进了臂弯里。

小时候宗介就知道。  
凛有很多很多的烟花，很多很多的气球，所以他美，他会飞。他飞了，越飞越高，越飞越远；他在天上叫喊，叫得响亮，叫得震撼，连云都要四处逃窜；他在天上爆裂，那些碎屑洒下来，又滚烫，又热切，它们落到宗介眼睛里，那双眼还映着它们姹紫嫣红的瞬间。  
宗介被烫伤了。他眼仁一痛，掉下了眼泪。这不是第一次。他早已经知道了。

宗介什么都没有。没有烟花，没有气球，也没有碎屑。他以为他有的，至少有那么一撮。但这一撮现在被凛烧毁了。

他再抬头，眼睛红红的，凛也红红的。两个人像在火光里。  
宗介说：“不是朋友。”  
“……什么？！”凛听不清。他永远听不清好了。  
这回宗介记得深呼吸了。他放肆地吸，吸到了一股火药味，满口满鼻呛得人几欲升仙。

“不是朋友！是死党！！”

宗介是从什么时候开始不再收到女生们的礼物的，他本人和女生们都不太清楚。女生们只清楚自己不该继续送礼了——山崎宗介的包里出现了两个便当盒。  
这种消息来得迅猛。它迅，是女孩手机上的发送键，是邻座漫不经心的一眼；它猛，到了午饭的时候，三年级的走廊里突然冒出了一伙又一伙低年级的学 生。她们挽着手，八着卦，徘徘徊徊，眼睛不看，耳朵却听，听宗介把饭盒放到桌子上，那块包着饭盒的布一定也是他亲手洗的吧；耳朵听了，鼻子再闻，原来宗介 喜欢的人，爱吃鸡蛋卷啊。

“喏，这是你的。”宗介将盒子推向刚刚坐下的凛，凛皱眉：“怎么有苦瓜？”  
宗介分着筷子：“教练说要营养均衡。”  
凛的手垂在膝上，没接筷子。他看看宗介的饭盒，又耷拉着嘴，看了看宗介。  
“……”宗介举筷，从凛的碗里夹起两片苦瓜。然后，在凛的炯炯注视下，他把筷子头送到了对方嘴边。  
“来，张嘴。”  
“……”凛哭丧着脸：“今天有巧克力吗？”

这句话讲完后，偷听的人就散得差不多了。那天午休结束前，许多人都收到了女孩子们迅猛的新消息——  
【我就知道不是那样的！我就知道！】  
【山崎前辈，对朋友真好啊……只是做朋友我也满足了。】  
【原来是松冈前辈。得救了，呜。】  
如蒙大赦了。仿佛弹尽粮绝的时刻终于望见了山巅，爬是还要爬，可好歹离太阳更近了一点。

女生们万万想不到，这阵望而却步的余悸还没过去，就有一个人要捷足先登了。

神谷利去找松冈凛那一天，恰好是鲛柄游泳部外出交流的日子。她离泳场大门只剩一百来米，远远地望见部员们陆续走出来，排队上了巴士。神谷利拔腿就跑，一路喊着“松冈同学”，最后是宗介把她拦下来的。她想拉凛的衣袖，被宗介挡开了。  
“松冈同学，这个，请你收下！”神谷利隔着宗介给凛递了张折好的纸。  
“你是……神谷同学？”凛接过纸，不解道：“老师找我有事？”  
利借势绕到凛的面前，双手一下握住了凛的手。牢牢地，迫切地。  
“不是老师！拜托你，现在看看好吗？”  
凛正正看她一眼，而后礼貌地抽回了手。“明白了，我会看的。抱歉，我们赶时间。”他一只脚踩上了巴士。  
“请你一定要看啊！松冈同学！”  
宗介跟着上去了。司机发动车子，车门阖上的一刹所有人都看见了神谷利扒在凛窗边的那只手。  
女孩不放心地又交待了一句：“那是情书哦！”

这句话把整个游泳部镇住了。后来的车厢一直很静。沉默，沉默中带着肃穆。人喜欢这样，越是好奇越要正襟危坐，否则便显得自己一无所知。  
只有似鸟在前排和宗介对了几个眼神，没对出什么，也就作罢了。  
凛是最坦然的那一个。他看情书的表情和司机看路的神态差不多。一遍还没看下来，他就拍了拍宗介。  
“宗，你看这个字是不是写错了？”  
“……”宗介低头，看的时候抖了抖眼袋。“嗯。上一句也错了一个字。”  
“诶？我没发现啊。”这么说着，凛将情书折了起来。  
宗介问：“神谷同学，是戏剧社的？”  
“不，是剑道部主力。”凛扭头看他：“为什么是戏剧社？”  
宗介拨开凛的碎发。“她很适合做推销工作。”  
“啊，对对。”凛眯着眼笑。“剑道部部长老是叫她在毕业志愿里填卖保险。”  
身旁的人靠上了自己肩膀。凛还有一句，也就没有说。他用左脸蹭蹭宗介的短发。“你睡一下，还有二十分钟。”  
“你不喜欢？”宗介一只手搭着凛的肚子。  
“啊。”凛望着窗外。“她说她想跟我出去玩。”  
“……她的性格是那样。”宗介有些不满。凛察觉到了。  
“你觉得她会纠缠？”  
“我帮你解决她吧。”宗介坐起来，浅浅一笑。“怎么样？”

凛呆呆看着宗介。看了近半分钟。宗介也看着他，以及他嘴里那几颗锐利的牙齿。

“我没所谓……你，对她感兴趣？”更多的牙齿露出来了。凛又咧嘴了。  
宗介重新倚着他的肩膀。“她的头发比你的短。”  
“哈哈，这是什么理由啊？！”  
宗介闭上了眼睛。

反正他是死党。  
他已经不会被推得更远了。

宗介口中的“解决”很快有了结果。他和神谷利在一起了。  
具体是哪一天开始交往的，凛根本不知道。直到消息传得漫天遍野了，他才在一次午饭后听到宗介对他说“我去陪阿利”。那时宗介还是跟他吃饭，还是做饭给他吃。凛问他神谷会不会吃醋，他很奇怪地望着凛，说：“她自己会做的。”  
“你当时到底怎么跟她谈的？”凛的语气里少不了嗔怪。这么大的事，即使自己再忙也该第一个知道的。  
宗介收了便当盒，已经站起来了，听闻又坐了回去。“我和她说，我们聊聊松冈同学吧。”  
“哦？然后她怎么说？”凛眨着眼，眼瞳亮晶晶的，也在笑。

这回宗介想了很久。他最终说：“她说，她一见到我就觉得自己输了。”

不止神谷利输了，鲛柄学园一二三年级的女生都输了。  
神谷利没有好看的五官。神谷利没有曼妙的身材。神谷利的胸部很小，声音很吵，她也从不化妆。  
神谷利像个男孩。  
而她们打不过这个假男孩。  
真是忽如一夜海啸来，覆灭了无尽的少女情怀。

两个当事人可没有这么多愁绪。他们偶尔会在下午的部活开始前聚到田径场外的大树下，说点令所有女生捶胸顿足的悄悄话。  
这天两个人又来了。坐在树荫底下。阿利在写剑道部的月末总结，她是部活管理员助理。宗介什么也没做，他靠着树干，正闭目养神。  
“喂，”阿利拿着报告凑了过来，“装也要装得像一点。”  
宗介半睁开眼睛，四处扫了扫。他往阿利身边挪了几寸。“哦。”  
过了一会，宗介说：“我不觉得这样有用。”  
女孩奋笔疾书，头也没抬：“你又不是要他吃醋。”  
宗介忖了忖。她说得对。  
他忽然来了兴致：“你为什么不喜欢我？”一双眼还看着附近那些不甘不愿的女生，“我哪里不好？”  
阿利把纸放下了。  
“你哪里都好。就是太孤独了。”

“……”宗介认真道：“继续说。”  
“她们觉得你孤独是因为你的身边还有空位。”阿利划掉了一个错字。  
“但你就是因为那个位子有人了，才会寂寞的吧。”

松冈凛决定入住集体宿舍，完全没有任何先兆。  
那天早上他又睡过头了。翻开手机，又没有未接来电。他又来到窗前，揉着眼望下去，没有宗介。  
宗介真的不来了。他以为他站在门外，这已经是第三次了。

宗介一周前申请搬进宿舍，凛还是知道的。住宿理由是“家人出国旅行”。宗介撒谎了。家人根本没有和他一起回来。  
他们说这事的时候正是课间，凛一把揽住宗介的脖子，亲昵又狡黠地问：“这么快就魂不守舍啦？”  
少年的耳畔近在咫尺，凛说一点，它就红一点，一句问完，红了一圈。  
凛收了口，满意地等着宗介给予否认。  
可宗介一张嘴便道：“我没空给你做饭，你不记得菜谱了吧？我待会写下来，你去食堂照着点就行了。”  
“……你要去哪里？”凛脱口而出，惊觉不妥：“啊，我是说，住宿舍的话，中午也要吃食堂的吧？”  
宗介笑起来，提了提下垂的眼角。他竟能笑出细细的皱纹。  
他说：“阿利最近很忙。”

仅此一句。宗介看着课桌，像在凝视一汪冬天的湖水，水里没有鱼，没有藻类。那是一面镜子。他不要太阳。他不用粉碎。  
他不否认，也不确认。这就是秘密，属于他和另一个人，所以他欲言即止。  
凛放了手。宗介的耳朵不再红了。他不知道他还会不会同自己分享什么，正如他从未发现他有鱼尾纹。

凛开始和游泳部的人一块吃饭。这绝对不是件好事情，因为小御子柴也不爱吃苦瓜。部长折磨御子柴，御子柴就挨个折磨过去，最后连安分守己的新人九条都不幸罹难了。开玩笑，辅导员不在时苦瓜都是被倒掉的，部长以前就扔得很凶，是山崎前辈加进来后才勉强吃一点的。  
想到这里，大家猛地意识到不对劲了。松冈部长落单了。  
对此感受最强烈的是似鸟爱一郎。为了跟部长坐一桌，他差点连姓都改了：部长忘了拿酱油，会说“宗……爱，去帮我拿酱油”；部长的勺子不干净，会说“宗……爱，去给我换个勺子”；和部长排队，轮到部长时他会回头说“宗……啧，爱，今天吃天妇罗啊”。

似鸟一直是个好人。父母眼里的乖孩子，学长心中的乖学弟，擅长一忍再忍，察言观色，非礼不言。这也是凛喜欢他的地方。但就在那天，在发现凛第八次滞留食堂后，似鸟飞奔下楼，到自动贩卖机前给部长按了一罐蜜桃茶。  
“部长。”他站在凛身旁，凛不知道。  
“松冈前辈！”似鸟勇敢地拍了下凛的肩膀。凛迅速扭头：“爱？怎么？”  
似鸟用力抿着嘴唇。他一紧张表情就很悲戚。他抓起凛的手，将饮料摁到凛的手心。  
似鸟对凛说：“部长，我知道山崎前辈在哪，我去找他。”  
“……山崎前辈？”凛恍然，“哦，宗介？不不不，你找他干什么？”  
凛放下饮料，湿漉漉的手扶了扶似鸟的胳膊：“你呀，别去打扰他们。还有这个，”他笑着指指蜜桃茶。“谢了啊。改天我请你。”  
似鸟张着嘴，想接话，又被凛抢断了。  
“说起来，今天几号了？”  
似鸟松开紧抿的唇。他咬住了牙齿。  
他们分开才不到两周。  
他却等了他八次啊。

似鸟轻声说：“九月四号，部长。离县大赛还很远。”

第二天凛就住进宿舍去了。室友是山崎宗介，这还是凛告诉宿舍管理员的。大叔翻着登记簿，有些犯愁：“松冈同学，你有要求怎么不早说？如果山崎同学那间房没有空位怎么办？”  
“不会的，他没有室友。”凛把大包小包堆在地上，两眼追着大叔的手指，直至他点到宗介的名字。  
凛施施然道：“你看，他没有。”

宗介坐在书桌前，戴着耳机，听了一下午的歌。周末没有部活，唯一一个叫他出去的人是阿利，她总是缺陪练。  
阿利那边往往特别喧嚷，男女混杂的呼喝声，竹刀的撞击声，宗介那句“我不去”都要吼三遍，肺活量就是这么逼出来的。  
不过阿利今天挑了个僻静角落，神秘兮兮地在电话里说：“我有不祥的预感。”  
“……什么预感？”宗介将听筒贴近了些。他老觉得她一开口就有汗味。  
“不知道。”阿利顿了顿，说：“今天太阳特别大。”

身旁的椅子突然动了下。椅子上多了一个挎包。  
宗介扯掉耳机，诧异地瞪着凛。下一秒，他站了起来。  
“喂喂，这什么反应啊。”凛捧着一沓衣裤，略显无奈地笑笑。  
宗介两只手揪了揪衣角，又背到背后，接着放弃般地垂在了裤缝线处。他生硬得不知该往哪里摆他的手。  
凛主动解释道：“教练让我住学校，说最近可能要办几校模拟赛。我今早才知道的。”  
他镇定地胡扯，反正听的人明显没在听。宗介不知为什么，畏畏缩缩的，看他的包，看他的衣服，甚至看了看门。就是没有看他。  
凛颇感意外，但自己唐突在前，话到嘴边他又噎回去了，省得气氛更为尴尬。他转身，把枕头放到上铺，连床位的事也没提。  
宗介在阳台附近呆站了好一会，而后去厕所洗了个脸，这才像是复原了，回来帮着凛左右打点，整理完又到食堂给凛买了晚饭。

他拎着饭盒进门，凛已经替他将桌子床铺统统收拾了一遍。见他杵在门边不动，凛道：“你啊，还是这么乱，下次打扫房间你要跟着我弄，不然以后怎么独立啊。”  
“谢啦，凛大人，以后也拜托了。”宗介打着哈哈，又说：“没有其他人来过。”  
凛转身，静静与他对视几秒，揶揄道：“来也没关系哦。”  
宗介还他一笑，没表态，拿过浴巾洗澡去了。

等凛洗澡回来，宗介已然上床了。凛也停在门边，环顾一周，然后对室友说：“宗，不开空调吗？”又指了指大敞的阳台门。  
宗介道：“你想开就开吧。”随即下床关了小门，摸出遥控器给凛。  
凛爬上上铺，在熄灯前探头问宗介：“你明天可以叫我起床吗？”  
宗介的脸被书挡住了。他答：“好。”

躺在新床上，凛到底花了些时间辗转反侧。他翻来覆去，念佛唱诗，总算培养出了睡意，哪知自己刚平定下来，下铺就动了。  
全世界的上下床都一样，下铺摇一下，上铺得晃两下。晃过两下，凛还没醒透，他只当宗介起夜，并做好了再晃两下就能睡的准备。  
但是，十分钟过去了，这两下还没晃。  
又一个十分钟过去了。  
房间极静，除了宗介起初那点悉索声，没有冲水声、开门声，什么声音都没有。就连空调的风声也轻，轻不可闻。  
凛本能地坐起来，想着下去看看情况，不料他一扭头就被吓到了。  
吓醒了。  
他本能地捂住了嘴巴。

“凛？怎么了？”宗介朝他伸手。凛往后一闪，躲开了。  
“……你不舒服吗？想吐？”宗介扒着上铺的护栏，担心地问。  
凛不想吐。他只是毛骨悚然。“宗，宗介？”  
“宗介……”他的牙齿咯咯打架。“你是……真的吧？”  
宗介蹙眉。这不会是梦游了吧？他跳上自己的床，抬手抓住了凛的脚腕。  
“凛，我是宗介。”宗介把他两只脚都裹在手里，“你醒着吗？做恶梦了吗？”  
手是暖的，有温度。  
虚惊一场。凛倾身握住宗介的手，喘着气问他：“你刚刚去哪了？”  
“我就在这啊。”宗介道。  
凛拭了把额角的冷汗：“在这做什么？”  
“看你睡觉。”  
凛的火气噌地就上来了：“混蛋，这是开玩笑的时候吗？！你为什么站在那里看我？还有，你为什么穿着制服？！”

鲛柄学园的制服外套是白色的。

“……”宗介总算搞清状况了。他想笑，又不敢，只得轻轻给凛的脚背按摩。  
“对不起，凛，吓到你了。”他温和道：“我冷，所以穿了外套。”  
凛本来气鼓鼓地看着他，听到这句愣了下，随即问：“你是不是没带被子来？”  
宗介笑：“嗯。”当然是骗人的。被子恰好让他送洗了，只是凛深知他踢被子的习惯，过去他们出游就经常同盖一床被，宗介不盖也行。  
凛满床摸索着遥控器：“没带被子你还开空调？”  
“不开你会热啊。”宗介非常无辜。  
凛干脆停手了。  
他隐约感觉到，自己不说，宗介今晚便不会说了。

“你想跟我一起睡？”  
宗介还站在床沿，仰着头，无情无绪望着他。果然，宗介一旦没有表情，就是在等答案。他从小到大都这样。  
凛已经发不出火来了。他卷起铺盖，报复般砸向宗介的头。被子蒙住了宗介，凛在外面撒泼一样搓他的头发，他就在里面笑。笑到后来两个人都困了，凛才从上铺爬了下来。

他半躺在下铺里侧，为宗介掖好被角，还是忍不住叹了口气。

凛说：“宗，睡觉这种事，你叫醒我，告诉我就好了。”  
凛又说：“你光看我，我怎么知道呢？”

同床共被后的第一个清晨，凛醒了个大早。  
宗介面朝着他侧躺着，蜷着腿，两手缩在嘴前，宛如呵气。他终究踢开了被子。凛慢慢起身，胸口热出了一层薄汗。  
“宗，起来了。”他打了个无声的哈欠。“宗介，起来。”  
熟睡的人翻一个身，不予理会。  
他的刘海变长了。凛这么想着，撩起那撮参差不齐的额发，仔细打量起宗介的额头。  
“宗介。”这里没有皱纹。他的食指反复划他的皮肤，又唤了一次。宗介的左眼皮小小地跳了跳。  
凛忽然俯身，用唇碰了下宗介的脸。  
又轻，又快，只是啄，不算吻。  
他又想碰他的眼睛。可还没碰到，后颈就被拿住了。

宗介看着凛，像看着自己的梦。他不说话，也回不过味来，只好软弱地望着凛，犹如人类渺小地望着天。  
凛觉得很有趣。他说：“澳大利亚的早上好，怎么样？”  
宗介纵容地笑了笑，松开他的脖子：“嗯，早上好。”

“我去买早餐，你想吃什么？”凛穿好衣服，回头看见宗介盯着手机。“有事？”  
“没，”宗介将电话放进裤兜里：“不知道阿利有没有事。”  
凛正要开门，闻言一顿。  
“……你们约好了？”  
“嗯？没有。”宗介拿了钱包，说：“我和你去吧。”  
“宗介！”这一声喊得急切，凛转身，用背堵住了门口。宗介停下来了。  
“我们一会去逛逛，好不好？”凛扯着裤管，“我想买……呃，泳裤，还有泳镜。你陪陪我吧。”  
宗介的嘴角扬了起来。凛没注意到。他有点焦躁。  
宗介道：“好啊。”接着掏出手机：“我和她说一下。”  
“哦，没有打扰你们吧？”凛不知该看哪，只能看宗介发短信的手指。他握他的脖子时力气真大啊。  
“不会。”宗介一脸轻松。“是你先约我的啊。”  
“嗯。”凛缓了口气，伸手开门。“那我们走……”  
宗介的身子压上来，大手一拽，又把凛的背摁在了门上。

“……”  
他一手搂他，一手捋着他的发。他也碰了他。碰他的脸，他的下巴，还有他的喉结。  
又重，又慢。这是吻。  
凛居然在他头顶笑。“宗，好痒。”  
宗介露出牙齿，几乎咬上去了：“你先开始的。”  
凛也拿住了他的后颈，力气很大。他已经乐不可支了：  
“你是在练习吗？”  
“……”  
“你想对神谷这样做，是吧？”  
宗介蓦地笑出来，笑得悄无声息。凛看不到他的神情，不知道他在叹气。  
他抵着凛的胸膛说：“是啊，你猜中了。”

这样不好吧。凛想道。他皱着眉头，宗介也不知道。  
他对怀里的人说：“嗯，那就多练几次吧。”

宗介不爱谈阿利的事，是凛逛完街之后发现的。  
他们去体育用品店买了一堆凛不缺的东西，买完时间尚早，又去看了场电影。散场后凛说肚子饿，宗介说可以回宿舍借小厨房做饭，于是两个人决定去超市买菜。  
选菜时宗介想了想，对凛说：“以后还是我做给你吃吧。”又说：“食堂也变不出什么花样，吃久了不好。”  
凛自觉往推车里扔了几盒肉。宗介一看：“不用这么多。”说着便将肉放回去，凛问：“不连神谷的份一起买？”  
“……”宗介拿起一棵菜。“她自己做。”  
“她不是很忙？”  
“嗯，最近吃面包或者食堂，”宗介看凛：“比较快。”  
凛回看宗介，语重心长道：“偶尔给她做一顿吧，不然好感度会下降啊。”  
“……那个也不一定要看做饭。”  
“哦，那看什么？”凛又提起了劲，痞痞地问。  
宗介一阵缄默。  
凛自顾自继续道：“你看，现在大家找你还是会来问我，这就不对了，怎么不去找神谷呢？”  
他没发现这句话透着股偷偷摸摸的骄傲。宗介自然是听出来了。  
宗介今天一直在笑。他说：“是我让他们来问你的。”  
“……诶？”  
他怎么会不懂他的骄傲？  
“我们每天都在一起训练啊。”  
凛眼神一黯。他问：“不在一起的时候呢？”  
“呵，”宗介答：“不会的。”

凛很快发现，宗介不说阿利，不等于他不会为了阿利去说别人。  
关于神谷利飞速变心弃凛投宗的谣言，学校里还是有的。版本五花八门，东边沉寂西边又起，野火烧不尽，无风照样生。  
凛和宗介始终没有在意过，相信阿利也一样。事实不会因为说出来而变得更真，却一定会因为传出去而变得更假。  
但他们不犯人，人会找上门。当三角纠葛终于被渲染到肉体勾引的程度时，宗介果断行动了。

那天中午宗介和凛一道去了食堂。他只告诉凛阿利在食堂，意思是不跟游泳部的人一桌，凛也就没多问。谁知宗介打了饭，径自便朝一桌女生走了过去，那桌坐着六个人，没有假男孩神谷利。  
宗介这一走引起了相当的瞩目。同学们该点菜的不点了，该进门的出去了，该离席的坐下了，就连盛饭的女人都探出头，不明所以，看了又看。  
最激动的莫过于那六个女生，她们完全没做好宗介要来的准备，其中两人掏镜子时过度慌张，当场把小镜子摔碎了。  
天知道宗介于她们如同飞机引擎于飞机，他不看过来，她们就是一堆废铁。  
他令她们起飞，盘旋，飘然若仙。

可好景不长。宗介来到桌前，放下碗盘，对六人说的第一句话是：“等一等。”然后看了看食堂大门。阿利就在这时候推门进来了。  
几个女孩的脸色当即一变。她们开始朝邻座和对桌挤眉弄眼，但自己有多惊惧，同伴就有多害怕，短短几分钟，阿利不过进门排队打了个饭，来到宗介身边的瞬间便闻到了战场的死气。  
“哟……午安。”她还记得问好。  
宗介看她坐下，举筷道：“吃吧。”  
“……哦，好，好。”  
剩下的六人都没有打饭。不过她们也不可能吃得下去了。阿利瞥过那一张张好比空坠时才发现降落伞打不开的脸，心中同情，嘴里又咽了几口饭。

宗利都不是八卦派，一顿午餐给他们吃出了运动员的风采，七分钟整同时放筷，阿利还等了宗介十几秒。她本来快过他，他们真的比过一次。  
宗介接过阿利递来的纸巾，擦了擦嘴，说：“你们收到的纸条是阿利写的。”  
六个女生齐齐一震。  
宗介耷拉着眼角，指尖轻打着桌面：“没有人喜欢自己的生活被打乱。尤其，”他的眼锋利地扫过六女之一，“是被玩笑打乱。”  
“我不想再听到任何关于神谷的谣言。还有这位，”他看看阿利，阿利小声说佐藤。“佐藤同学，你不要哭了。”  
被点名的女孩根本不敢抬头，更不敢拭泪。  
宗介站起来，顺带捡起阿利的碗盘。他的最后一句话是笑着说的。

“下次再让我们听到，就不是请你们来吃饭这种玩笑而已了。”

松冈凛宣布要和神谷利吃一次饭。那时山崎宗介和神谷利刚刚从辟谣事件的风口浪尖退下来，依然处于备受关注的阶段。  
那两个人究竟有多烦扰，凛是不打算知道的。他记得的只有他看到的。他清楚地看到自那次风波以来，宗利成双成对出入食堂的频率骤然拔高了。

凛亲自去剑道部找了神谷利。阿利非常激动，甚至表现出了亢奋。她汗津津地站到凛的面前，嬉皮笑脸的，微微喘着气。她连喘气都比普通的女生粗重。  
那种呼吸听起来游刃有余。举重若轻。那是来自胜利者的气味。是敌人的味道。  
凛平静地对胜利者提出了午饭的邀约。他不敢露怯，否则便要矮她一截。

回到宿舍，宗介该是做好了晚饭。凛如往常般站在门口，笃笃敲门。宗介把门打开，在门前就搂过了他，低头吻他脸颊，并说“欢迎回来”。  
今天宗介也这么做了。凛却没说那句“我回来了”。  
凛吻了吻他的下巴，说：“明天不用做饭了。我们去和神谷吃吧。”  
宗介本想继续揩油，听闻结结实实地吃了一惊。  
他的手一霎间放开了凛的腰。不过即刻又环了上去。  
他面无表情地问：“中午下午？”  
凛道：“三餐如何？”  
宗介用搂他的手去关门。凛嗤笑一声，说：“中午。不要紧张。”

剑道部的练习结束时，天已经黑了。阿利在休息室换好衣服，打开手机。有三条未读信息。  
【明天请不要说错话。】  
【收到了吗？拜托了。】  
【明天请不要说错话。】  
发信人是宗介。她一撇嘴角，喃喃道：“比我还快啊。”随即点击了送信按钮。  
【遵命。】

第二天中午，阿利特地到宗凛的教室和他们碰面，三人一起去食堂。  
凛走在阿利左边，把右边留给了宗介。阿利装作不知道，宗介知道也不好说什么。所幸女孩对游泳部很感兴趣，一路都在跟凛探讨部门的管理方针，宗介也能说上两句，到底没有冷场。  
直到进了食堂，入座的当口，问题出现了。  
凛和阿利一边闲扯，一边自然地坐了个面对面。结果宗介坐到了凛的身边。  
气氛一下就微妙了。阿利瞪大了眼睛，不知为何有些急切，却又不愿启齿。凛是真的尴尬。尴尬里又带着点得逞的喜悦。  
凛率先表了态。他搡搡宗介，说：“喂，你坐过去。”  
宗介还在给他扎饮料盒的管子。宗介抬头，看看凛和利，说：“坐哪里？”  
“……”怎么这么迟钝。凛差点笑了出来：“神谷同学很孤单啊。”  
宗介看向阿利。阿利突然挤了挤眼睛。真的是挤。那双眼猛地就瘪下去了，有种夏天看别人大口吸棒棒冰的感觉。  
然而宗介立马明白了对方的意思。他似笑非笑地转头，对凛说：“平时就是这么坐的。”  
是才有鬼。你们并排坐过十二次，只有一次面对面，而且还是因为拼桌。以为我数不出来么。  
凛埋头搅着饭菜，腹诽了好几句。也不懂是为了宗介撒谎，还是阿利那“简单明了”的颜艺。

“说起来，这是第一次和神谷同学聊天啊。”凛话锋一转，贼贼地问：“我还不知道你喜欢宗介哪点？”  
他还不至于失掉主控权。  
“唔。话少。”阿利咕噜咕噜吃着面条，说完发现太敷衍了，便补充道：“他对在意的事很上心的。”  
凛认同地点头：“嗯，都是我的缺点。”  
“诶？不是的！”  
“不是啊。”  
利和宗介齐齐反驳，说完两人都是一愣。宗介这次没有掩饰，狠狠剐了阿利一眼。女孩急忙噤声。  
“啊抱歉，抱歉，”凛龇了龇牙，说：“开个玩笑。不要在意啦。”

后来三个人没怎么交谈，一顿饭吃得算是沉闷。也因为吃得太快，顾不上说。凛等大家都放了筷才找到合适的机会。他开口拦住起身的宗介：“后天是宗介生日呢。”  
“你们有什么安排？”凛直视阿利。“我那天有事要办。”  
“……”  
“……”这绝对是阿利一整天以来最讶异的时刻。她实在想不到凛会打这张牌。  
“我，我也有事……”她小心翼翼地试着补救：“你几点完事？”  
凛愕然了。他脸上的无措十分突兀。宗介正看着他。宗介将他看得清晰无比。  
他没有台阶了。他只能迈出去，一脚踩空。  
凛说：“可能，很晚。可能不回宿舍了。”他这才想起抬头看宗介。宗介没反应，无情无绪的样子。  
阿利大喘一口气。她说：“我回得来。就是，”她也望向宗介。“就是有点晚。”好歹没丢谁的面子。

宗介端起几人的餐盘，低低道：“你们聊，我去趟厕所。”  
他走了。  
凛混乱地盯着阿利，许久，才说：“你真的有事？”  
“真的，”阿利脸色也好不到哪去。“我早上就要跟剑道部去邻县了。”  
不去她也不可能陪宗介的。但她对凛的问话相当在意。  
“为什么这么问？难道你没事？”  
凛的指尖忽地就是一颤。“有的，有事。”他避开了阿利的眼睛。“也是部门的事。”  
阿利坐在对面，心底敞亮。这次换她盯着凛了。千头万绪地。默不作声地。

凛最后问了她一个问题。  
“宗介有没有和你说过毕业出路的事？”  
阿利佯作思索，须臾后道：“没有。”  
她总算朝这个作茧自缚的“对手”露出了沮丧的神情。她缩起肩膀，怅惘地说：“他没那个打算。”

九月十三号下午，凛将生日礼物送出去了。  
一件黑色的风衣短外套。价格不菲。宗介一回宿舍便穿在了身上。那夜房间的空调温度很低。  
凛开会回来，见宗介这副模样，忍不住笑道：“我想不出什么更实用的东西了。这件跟我的是同款，颜色不一样，你将就一下啊。”  
宗介拿过他的包包，放到椅子上，说：“嗯。”  
他给凛做的晚饭有点咸。凛没有提。  
熄灯前凛还惦记着阿利，说：“神谷同学明天赶得及吗？”又说：“不用提前庆祝一下？”  
宗介拥着他就上了床。宗介说：“我们盖两床被子吧。”他的被子早已送回来了。

又在逃避。凛心口憋着一股气，如果灯亮着，宗介一定能看到他的咬牙切齿。他不想再忍了。今天必须把话说下去。  
谁知宗介突然说：“明天的事，不能取消吗？”  
凛怔了怔。宗介的确在问自己。他斩截道：“啊，不能。”  
宗介在黑暗中眨了眨眼，默默挨近他，钻到了他怀里。他的唇贴着他的胸脯，像要吻他的心。  
凛平复了一会，终究说：“抱歉啊，宗。我补偿你好不好？你还想要什么？”  
宗介所有的小动作都停了。他深深地吸了口空气，空气里有凛的体味。他松开凛，半支起了身体。

宗介说：“我能不能，摸你？”

凛的背心被捞起来了。宗介从他的锁骨开始，到胸肌，到腹肌，到腰肌，一点一点地下移。他还摸了凛的乳晕。是那种轻巧的拿捏，反复的捻揉。  
宗介跪坐在凛的腿上。凛的下体是什么时候有的反应，他一清二楚。他的手覆了上去。他甚至可以听到凛断断续续的喘息。  
他又吻他。从他的额头开始，到眼睛，到鼻翼，却到不了唇齿。宗介最终舔了舔他的耳轮。  
“我帮你弄出来吧？”  
这本是不用拒绝的问话。可凛喘着气说：“宗介。”  
“宗介，为什么不叫神谷跟你走？”

又是那小小的音量，柔软的话语。仿佛自沙漠的中心掉下去，掉进冰川里。宗介倏地打了个激灵。他抬头，茫然四顾。冰天雪地。  
他从凛身上下来，下了床，而后咯吱咯吱地爬到上铺去了。

宗介仰面躺着，上铺既没有被子，也没有枕头。他以手臂枕着后脑，无端地想起了同床第一晚，他问凛“我们这样是不是很不正常”。  
凛的回答是：“我在澳大利亚的时候总是失眠。”  
还有一句：“你在这里，太好了。”  
那时候凛抱着他，凛是热的。凛有的全是他没有的，他知道。但他现在连这份借来的温暖都不想要了。  
所以他才不问答案。所以他才不露情绪。  
答案是这样，他还能有什么回应。

下铺的凛坐起来，下床关了空调。“嘀”的一声。  
他也上来了。跳上来的，没有咯吱。他也跨坐在了宗介的大腿上。宗介睁着眼，望着天花板。  
凛弯腰亲了下他的嘴角。  
“十二点了。”他热烈地看着宗介。“生日快乐，宗介。”  
“……”宗介伸手抚上凛的脸。那只手又麻，又冷。  
凛把他的手捂在手心，笑眯眯地说：“许个愿吧。”

宗介似乎笑了。哼了口气。他说：“我想要……”  
“嗯？”凛心想这次绝对要满足他。  
“凛。”  
“……嗯？”怎么这种时候喊他的名字。  
宗介与他对视了很久。久到凛觉得气温有点高。凛再次问他：“是什么？”  
宗介终于笑出来了。咧开了嘴。他拉拉凛的胳膊，凛配合地躺了下来。宗介说：“算了。睡吧。”  
“喂……”  
凛拽着他的手，不让他翻身。宗介便朝着他闭上了眼睛。

两个人静默了十几分钟。凛又去晃宗介的手。  
“宗介。”  
“宗。”  
好像睡着了。他将脑袋抵在宗介的胸口，悄悄地，悄悄地说：  
“不要离开我。”

宗介的眼泪从紧闭的左眼滑过紧闭的右眼，最后浸进了床单里。凛没有发现。

山崎宗介尾随松冈凛来到巴士站，远远望了望站牌，车子要往郊区开。他躲在商店的遮阳棚下发短信，边打字边看等车的凛，日晒当头，凛也不觉得晕。  
宗介传讯阿利，说【你是对的。】  
阿利正在午睡，被手机震醒了，打开信箱把这条简讯迷迷糊糊地看了一遍。再一遍。她突然感到了愧疚。  
她回复：【对不起。】  
宗介问：【为什么？】  
阿利说：【我不该提建议。】  
宗介很快回了【不。】  
那之后就没人接下去。宗介像是无话可说了。直至傍晚剑道部起程回校，阿利才收到一条：【我自找的。】

宗介阖上手机，凛刚好站起来，跟他左右的钓友一一道了别。  
凛在郊区渔场钓了一下午的鱼。钓鱼之前，凛在一间僻静的餐厅独自吃了午饭。午饭之前，凛在电玩中心打了一小时游戏。输了点钱。游戏之前，凛在百货楼逛了服装店和鞋店。  
凛说今天要去县大会组委会参与赛事讨论。出门前他又对宗介说了一次“生日快乐”。  
他竟然还吻了宗介的脸。

宗介跟着凛上了巴士。一个走前门，一个走后门。凛坐前排，装鱼的小桶就在脚边，车子一开桶里的水便来回荡，鱼也跳了好几次，稀里哗啦地，欢快而舒畅。  
凛也在荡，随着汽车的颠簸放松地摇晃。他玩累了。宗介从来不知道他也会享受一个人的时光。  
利是对的。她说凛撒了谎。她建议宗介跟踪他。她甚至猜中凛会单独行动。  
宗介觉得自己是个瞎子。瞎了还妄想能用一双手稳住那只装满水的桶。  
结果他连这么一点点动荡都没挺过去，凛从他指间洒出来，稀里哗啦就洒了一地。

凛是他的世界。瞎子的世界原来这么简单，简单到凛只要背对他，他就地暗天昏了。

七濑遥带着一身油烟走出厨房，来到饭厅，橘真琴还在那里听故事。  
遥将碗盘往桌上一放，径自道：“凛，这是你的。不知道是什么鱼，我按鲭鱼的做法做了。”  
凛总算被打断了。他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我先喝水。”起身便去了厨房。遥看了眼真琴，然后静静拿过一旁的纸筒，坐下来给真琴擦汗。真琴已是汗流浃背，可他自己毫无所觉。他只是严肃地重复着那句感慨：  
“太复杂了。真是太复杂了。”

其实事情并不复杂，遥听完一遍就懂了。他及时制止了凛的重三叠四。  
“你喜欢宗介。”遥说。  
此话一出，凛和真琴都怔住了。真琴低头想了想，这才醒悟过来。他敬佩地看着遥，服服帖帖地笑了一声。  
凛仍旧是云里雾里的样子。他张张嘴，问了句：“为什么？”  
“……”遥说：“我不知道。”  
“啊，不是，我的意思是，”凛仓促地组织着语言。“……哪种喜欢？”  
这个问题可以回答。遥一把拉过真琴，与对方响亮地接了一吻。他揽着真琴的脖子，冲目瞪口呆的凛点点头，说：“这种。”  
“……”  
凛费了很大的劲才将视线从面红耳赤的真琴身上移开。他清清嗓子，看向了遥：“你怎么看出来的？”  
遥摸着真琴的头发，组织了一下语言。遥说：“宗介和神谷做的，是正常情侣会做的事。”  
遥说：“你很讨厌这些事，但你记得宗介做过什么。”  
遥说：“你不记得神谷做过什么。所以你不讨厌神谷。”  
遥最后总结：“你只是不想看到宗介这么做。你太在乎他了。”

凛从遥家出来，看看时间，十点四十。十二点前能到宿舍。他在巴士站站了会，伸手拦了辆计程车，让司机载到鲛柄学园门口。  
他在车里不断回忆遥和真琴的话。他问他们为什么光是看着对方就能理解彼此的意思，真琴说“本来不理解的，是问出来的”。  
真琴说“你不开口，误会会变大的”。  
遥说可以跟宗介谈谈。他不相信宗介恋爱了。真琴也是。  
遥说“他也在乎你”。

他也在乎你。

凛瞪着房间的门牌号，右手不停擦着左手背。他希望宗介听见自己敲门，可他不敢敲。  
他怕宗介根本不在屋里。  
他在门外踱步。踱过去，踱回来，中途还到公共厕所小解了一趟。踱到将近十二点，他认命地掏出钥匙，插进匙孔，继而发现房门没锁。  
凛轻轻开门，廊灯蓦地照进房里，照亮了半个黑黢黢的宗介。  
宗介坐在椅子上，脸朝着天花板，看不清是醒是睡。凛蹑手蹑脚走到床前，小声说了句“我回来了”。

“松冈。”  
这一声叫得游离。像在说梦话。是宗介闷闷的嗓音。  
“既然不是朋友，就推开我吧。”

宗介走出房间，掩上了门。

“宗介。喂，宗介！”  
“你搞什么？等等我！”  
凛碎步下楼，拉了宗介两次，都被闪开了。他咬咬牙，整个往前一扑，终于抱住了宗介的腰。宗介给他这么一撞，拖着他就跨出了好几步。凛的脚在这时狠狠地崴了一下。他也不管了。他死死勒着宗介，低吼道：“说清楚！你什么意思！”  
“我为什么要推开你？！”  
宗介平视远方，不挣脱，亦不回答。他忽然笑起来。他的腹肌在凛手中有力地颤抖着，他就这样哆哆嗦嗦地开口了：  
“你今天去哪里了？”  
“……”  
“七濑做的鱼好吃吗？”  
他满意地看着凛渐渐松开的手，说：“今天是什么日子？”  
“是我生日。”宗介转过身， 凑近凛的耳朵，翘着嘴角问：  
“你什么意思？”

“……宗介。”凛仰起头，眉宇间尽是怒火。“你跟踪我？”  
“啊。不行么？”宗介又背对了他，继续走路。  
“一个刚刚骗过我的人，我跟一下有什么问题？”他越走越快，凛在后面一步一跳地赶。他不知道凛的脚受伤了。  
他说：“我还能看看七濑怎么做鱼。你从来不觉得我做的好吃，对吧？”  
这回连凛也听出了话里的醋意。凛说：“你拿自己和遥比？”他又气又急，声音大了不少：“你到底对遥有什么不满？他又没惹你！”  
宗介“砰”地砸开泳场的门。  
“啊，是啊！我不止不满，我还羡慕，还嫉妒！”他陡然放开了嗓门，“七濑是谁？是你的同伴，你的支柱，可以同穿一条泳裤！我呢？我又不是他！”  
“喂喂，你搞错没有，同穿泳裤？”凛高声反驳：“我他妈没这么恶心！”  
“那条短泳裤是从哪来的？”宗介道：“你敢说和七濑的不一样？！”  
“哪条？”凛顿了下，恍然大悟：“那是我自己买的，我想知道遥的速度是不是和泳裤长短有关系！”  
他不可置信地睁大了眼睛：“你介意这个？”  
“我介意全部！”宗介把外套甩在了地上。凛恨不得把宗介甩到地上。现在必须有一个人是清醒的。他这么念着，强压火气对宗介说：  
“你根本不用介意这些。”  
凛说：“我从没拿你和任何人比过。你是你，遥是遥。”  
凛说：“遥是我重要的朋友，你也是我……重要的人。”说到这里，他咳了几声。宗介坐在池边，没接话。  
凛继续说：“你跟我做的，一些……很多事，我不会跟他做。”他闭了闭眼，下了决心。  
“我一直很在乎你，宗。你是特别的。”

宗介冷清地笑了笑。凛没有看到。凛恳求道：“所以，你能不能放下成见，好好跟遥……”  
“你在乎我？”  
宗介望着池水，语带讥讽：“比如断绝联系？还是不让我碰？或者，随随便便对我撒谎？”  
“……”  
宗介冲着自己的倒影缓缓摇头。  
“我今天，是去……”凛单手扶着额头，“去想你的事。”  
“……哦。”宗介有点惊讶。他居然还在辩解。  
“想什么？怎么离开我吗？”  
凛的头更疼了。“不是……”  
“呵。”宗介下水了。穿着内裤。他懒得看凛窘迫的样子。他说：“我不如做你的敌人。”

"宗介，宗介你上来。"凛沿着宗介游出的路径，已经绕场半周了。“啧，妈的。你躲我？！”  
他跳得太急，看不住伤脚落地，一碰就疼得钻心。他怒不可遏地喊：“谈什么谈？有什么不能说清楚？你不听我说就躲起来，这样你还要我在乎？！想离开的明明是你！”  
他掉头，朝门口蹦了两步，又吼：“那我走！我不要你陪我，你也不用管我了！我这就去找遥。他不像你，是啊，他不给我脸色看！！”  
水池突然静下来了。没有扑腾，也没有上岸的声音。凛回头，看不见宗介。水波粼粼，仿若荡漾的余音。

他在水底。他一定闭气了。凛跳到池边。果然，宗介停在了正中央。  
这不行。凛脑中冒出一个非常滑稽的想法。宗介会溺水的。他连外裤都没脱，纵身便跳入了池中。  
“宗介，快上来。”那只脚真是个麻烦。凛划着水，磕磕绊绊。  
“我没走，我不赌气了，你先上来好不好？”就差一米了。“上来我们再……”  
水底的手猛地抓住凛的脚踝，生生把凛拖了下去！  
“！”  
凛猝不及防地呛了一大口水，还没来得及闭气，嘴巴又被另一张嘴堵住了。  
宗介按着他的头，歇斯底里地吻他，他想挣扎，后背又遭了钳制。  
他很快尝到了血味。宗介在吻，在啃，他在他口中用力地呼吸，彼此的唇舌沾满了消毒水淡淡的苦意。

凛的牙齿，真的长坏了啊。宗介想。

他们相拥着浮出了水面。宗介的脸刚露出来，凛就给了他重重一拳。他侧过头，摸了摸左腮。有颗牙松了。他将那口血咽了回去。  
他看着凛，欣喜地说：“抓到你了。”  
凛的拳头还举在空中。他抖得很凶。“……什么意思？”他下唇的血淌了出来，跌进水里，嘀嗒两声。  
“凛，我不喜欢你。”宗介迫近他，“我不能做你朋友。”  
“我要强暴你。”  
宗介把头埋在凛的肩窝里。“我想亲你，摸你，和你做爱，看你在床上哭出来。”  
“我爱你。你懂吗？”

“……开什么玩笑。”凛掐着宗介的脖子，硬是拉开了他。“爱我？”  
“你就是这样骗神谷的？”凛在哭。  
“神谷是假的。”宗介想替他擦泪，他脑袋一撇，拒绝了。宗介说：“我和她没有关系。”  
“没关系还在一起？！”他破音了。“到底谁是骗子！”  
“我这都是为了你！”宗介一拳打进水里。“没有她，你会在乎我？！”  
“你根本不看我！你以为我永远离不开你！！”  
“……”凛笑了。扯起了破烂的嘴角。“这就是你要的在乎？”  
“为了我看你，你就跟别人在一起，骗我？”  
“啊，没错，我不介意！因为我爱你！”  
宗介立即挨了一耳光。  
“我介意！！”凛哭着喊：“你怎么知道我不介意，你怎么知道我不看你，你怎么知道我不在乎！我跟你一样！我，”他打了个气嗝，“我一直怕你走，我不要你走，我怕死了啊！”  
“但我最重要的人连爱我都不敢说！”他疯狂捶着池壁，“大骗子！！”  
宗介又去抓他的手，他又躲，他只知道把池水拍得哗哗作响。  
“凛，凛。”  
宗介终究捉住了他。“凛，你爱我吗？”  
“闭嘴！”凛闭着眼睛，眼泪汹涌。“你为什么把我的位置给别人？！”  
“我没有……”  
“我不想听！”  
“够了！！”宗介暴喝一声。凛被吼懵了。他泪眼婆娑地看着宗介。  
“都是我的错。”宗介凝视他，抚摸他的脸。“但我真的爱你。”  
凛拼命摇头。  
“我是胆小，我撒了谎，但我爱你！”  
“我不信！”凛抗拒着宗介的拥抱。

宗介叹了口长长的气。  
“你是我的就好了。”  
“你是我的好不好？”

宗介没有听到答案。凛啜泣着，转身上岸了。他一瘸一拐，艰难地走到了门边。他一个字都没说。他甚至不喊痛。  
凛走了。像他出国时那样，像他结束比赛时那样，像他敲开遥家的门时那样。他背对宗介，没有回头。  
深夜的风灌进泳场，宗介又被留在了冰冷的水下。

秋天来了。

松冈凛醒来时闻到了一股臭味。不仅臭，那味道还有体积，在他嘴边戳来戳去，动得他唇上的伤又疼了。  
他怕是吃进了一只虫，不敢看，眯着眼胡乱地抹了把嘴，挥开了宗介那根沾着药膏的手指。宗介停了手，等凛的眼睛睁到能看清自己了，才说：“早上好。”  
凛把头歪向右边，看着椅子腿。宗介俯身亲他的脸，他没有躲。宗介的左脸还肿着，有些发红，右脸的巴掌印褪了，嘴角有淤青。  
“对不起。”宗介轻声说：“我们去医务室好不好？”  
“不好。”凛开了口才发觉嘴巴的伤已经结痂了。他说：“你出去。”  
宗介不为所动：“你的脚伤恶化了，不能拖，要去看医生。”又说：“我已经和老师请过假了。”  
“啧，”凛很不耐烦。“我自己去，你别管。”  
宗介问：“你能走么？”  
“……”凛坐起来，还没动脚便感到了一阵眩晕。他摸摸额头。发热了。宗介道：“我背你去吧，去了再说。来。”他蹲在床边，摆好了姿势。  
“你很烦啊。”凛说：“急什么，我还没洗澡。”他就是不想如他的意。  
宗介暗叹一声，转身看了看凛，而后弯下腰，把床上的人打横抱了起来。  
“喂、喂！”凛方才还揉着脑袋，冷不防就悬了空。他不得不伸手勾住宗介的脖子：“放开我！”  
“不要背，就是要抱。”宗介坚持得十分勉强。他没想到凛那么重。他只能箍紧凛的腿，不让伤脚着地。  
“不要！放我下来！”凛的头发挠得他下颚痒痒的。  
“不放。”  
“那，那我要背。”凛也不是真的生气。只是这姿势太不安全，他老觉得宗介会不慎脱手。  
“真的？不自己走了？”宗介蹭蹭他的额角。  
“……快点！”

背着一个男人，宗介的速度肯定快不到哪去，幸亏凛在路上也没折腾，他听到宗介昨晚擅自为他擦了身子后就一直很安静。宗介嘴上不问，心里仍是忐忑。他始终参不透凛的沉默是“好”还是“随意”。  
正当他胡思乱想之际，凛用手碰了碰他的唇角。他摸到了他的淤青。  
凛问：“痛吗？”  
“……不痛。”宗介皱着眉道。  
“是我太激动。”凛的头抵着宗介的肩，“抱歉。”  
宗介听得浑身一暖。他垂眼低笑，看见了地上两个人交叠的影子。阳光普照。  
宗介说：“不怪你。”  
“我应该踢下面的。”  
“……”

来到医务室，医师先给凛看了脚伤，宗介又拿体温计给凛测体温，发低烧了。于是在宗介上药时，凛拖着一条废腿躺到了病床上。医师嘱咐退烧药有催眠效果，凛最好小睡一觉。  
凛几乎是一沾枕头便睡着了。昨晚他压根没睡，身心冷热交替了一整夜。临近中午，他才闻着饭香醒转过来，宗介坐在床头，刚把饭盒打开。  
他望着宗介宽阔的后背，没有吭声。宗介扭头，对上了他的视线。  
宗介问：“还好吗？感觉如何？”同时试探地伸出手，不见凛躲闪，才用手背贴了贴凛的额头。  
“嗯，不烫了。”他确认道。  
“你很喜欢照顾人？”凛忽然问。  
“不喜欢。”宗介舀一勺热粥，吹了两下，说：“我只喜欢你。”  
凛接过勺子，从宗介手里拿过碗，自己吃了起来。宗介看着他咀嚼，吞咽，一碗粥快要见底的时候，宗介说：“我和神谷分手了。”  
凛侧头，空洞地注视着他。他在他眼里看到了医务室雪白的隔帘。  
凛呢喃地说：“跟我没关系。”

事实证明，凛低估了宗介的魅力。当他半推半就地让宗介搀扶着回到教学楼的时候，那些虎视眈眈的女生行动起来了。  
她们迎到跟前，细声细气地对二人嘘寒问暖，有药的递药，有创可贴的递贴，还有的送上了手帕和矿泉水。宗介一面敷衍一面拒绝，两个人在一群人的包围下走得步履维艰。  
凛抓了抓宗介的胳膊。宗介紧张地扭头：“碰到你了？痛吗？”  
凛仰头看他，说：“背我。”  
“……”宗介不敢相信：“啊？”  
“我说，我要背。”凛撅撅嘴，翻了个白眼给他。  
“哦，好，好的。”  
于是宗介以服从伤患为由，总算突破了重围。  
楼道间响起了预备铃声。下午第一堂课马上就要开始了。凛趴在宗介背上，双手环在他胸前，上上下下摆弄着他的制服拉链。宗介酝酿到三楼，终于开口问：“凛，你刚刚在吃醋？”  
“……”  
凛揪住他的耳垂使劲一拧，在他耳边热腾腾地说：“快走，要迟到了。”

课间时女生们的攻势依旧猛烈，宗介不过陪凛去了趟厕所，回来便发现自己的课桌被各种药品零食占满了。  
他看着桌子，又偷偷瞄了眼凛。凛没说话，也不看他。  
宗介抱起那堆东西，走向了教室外的垃圾桶。他在后门撞上了往里进的班长。  
“哟，宗介……”班长近距离看到他的脸，表情一下就苦不堪言了。  
啧啧，毁了半边还是那么帅，望尘莫及啊。班长想着，嘴上说：“伤得真不轻呢。”又问：“这些，你要丢掉？”他用下巴指了指慰问品。  
“啊，是的。”宗介说。  
“别丢啊，多浪费啊！”班长拿起几盒药，都是治跌打外伤的。班长说：“不如给我们吧，我们需要！”班里还有很多人隶属运动社团，做的也是容易受伤的运动。  
“好啊。”宗介将瓶瓶罐罐往班长怀里一塞，“吃的也给你们。”  
班长兴高采烈地去了。

宗介拖着凳子来到凛的桌边。宗介说：“别生气。”  
凛说：“没生气。”眼睛看着黑板。  
宗介靠上凛的肩膀：“我不收她们的东西了。”  
凛瞅瞅宗介的头发，说：“嗯。”  
这时来了两个邻班的男生，是游泳部的成员。为着方便部长，他们直接进了教室。他们仔细问过凛的伤势，又得到凛会去监督训练的保证，纷纷放下了心，其中一人还关切地问：“部长，您的嘴唇怎么了？”  
另一人看看凛的嘴，也看出来了：“这是……割破了吗？”  
“哦，不是。”凛说：“我被咬了。”  
“……”  
“宠物咬的。”凛耸肩。宗介倚着他睡着了。宗介太累了。  
“那个，部长……”部员们比刚进来时更紧张了。  
“请您快去打疫苗！！”

那天下午凛还是没去游泳部。他向班主任申请了早退，上完第二节课就回宿舍了。他下楼时不让宗介帮忙，宗介很是担心，反复问他是不是更难受了，问到最后他自己爬上了宗介的背，勒令宗介闭嘴。  
宗介静了一小会，开始问凛今天的部活怎么安排，他去交待。凛说已经交待好了，抬头一看宗介竟然走到了医务室门口。  
“……”凛一字一顿道：“回、宿、舍。”  
宗介置若罔闻：“你在这休息，我放学来接你。”他笃定凛的病痛加重了。  
凛气得想打人。他掐住宗介的脖子：“谁叫你走的，你不用去上课了！”  
“为，为什么？”宗介边咳边问。  
“白痴！跟我回去，你要睡觉啊！”凛不解恨地拍他脑袋，“早知就不帮你请假了。”  
“……”  
“哼。”凛又扯他的衣领。  
宗介掉头，走着走着就跑了起来。秋风拂面，他心里的花却开了，朵朵怒放。  
凛在他后背声嘶力竭：“慢点，你慢点！我头晕！”

两人睡到黄昏，宗介起来做饭。凛吃完饭，宗介又给他喝了药。前后左右伺候了一遍，就到了洗澡时间。  
凛说：“我自己去。”  
宗介说：“不行。”  
凛走了两步。宗介跟到了门前。  
“我警告你。”凛贴着门板，“不准出去。”  
宗介压上来了。“别过来！”  
宗介低头，轻轻吻住他的嘴。凛瞬间慌了。这是他们第一次正式接吻。但宗介没有停留太久。  
“求你了。”宗介捧着他的脸，低声下气道：“让我和你去。”

凛后悔了。他不断挠着自己的腰，那里的皮肤给他抓出了一道道浅浅的红痕。  
只是一个吻，他就妥协了！  
宗介抱着他一条腿，把他的伤脚隔绝在水花之外。这个姿势没有问题，问题是宗介正在全神贯注地欣赏他的大腿，以及他小腿的腿毛！  
凛非常确信，宗介在比赛时都没这么聚精会神过。况且他们没在比赛，宗介也没赢，他怎么就这么高兴！  
“宗介，”凛朝他扔了条毛巾。“你把眼睛遮起来。”  
“……什么？”宗介隔着水雾看过来。  
“不准看我！”  
“看也不行？我又没碰你。”宗介据理力争。  
“你，不准，色眯眯地看。”凛快把自己一口牙咬碎了。  
宗介闷笑两声，泰然道：“我哪里色眯眯了？”  
凛取下花洒，对准宗介的裤裆喷了一通冷水。他绷着脸，望着宗介依旧昂扬的家伙，没好气道：“这里。”

回房路上，凛坚决不让宗介近身，到了房间又逼宗介一个人去洗澡，直到宗介那顶小帐篷彻底偃旗息鼓才算作罢。  
宗介看出凛的抵触，不敢再越界，熄灯前替他换过脚踝的绷带，又将二人的衣裤送去洗衣房，回来便自觉主动地睡到上铺去了。  
熄灯后，凛在下铺动了几次，像是翻身。宗介听了十分钟，觉得还是要下去，至少应该看着凛入睡。他刚坐起来，凛就说话了。  
“宗介？”  
宗介应了一声。  
“宗介，下来好不好？”  
“……”  
“我睡不着。”

宗介躺在凛身边，想侧头，被凛按住了。凛说：“别压左脸，有伤。”  
宗介只好躺平，伸手探了探，摸到凛的手，想握，又不敢，结果反被凛握住了。凛说：“听我说两句吧。”  
宗介听着。  
凛说：“我不怕你受欢迎，也不怪你和神谷在一起。”  
宗介咽了口唾沫。  
凛说：“但你绝对不能再骗我了。”握着宗介的五指紧了紧。  
宗介说：“好。”  
“宗。”凛叹道：“无论发生什么事，你都告诉我，第一个告诉我，好不好？”  
“你不说，我就觉得你要离开我了。”  
“……”  
“我不能，不能没有你。所以，”凛的声音又快又小，“所以你说什么我都会听的。”  
“真的？”宗介问。  
“什么？”  
“我说什么你都听？”  
“嗯……”  
宗介猛一个翻身，霎时将凛压在了身下。他单手钳着凛的双腕，两腿缠住凛的下身，劈头盖脸就是一顿激吻。吻到两人都出了汗，宗介才放开凛的嘴唇。不用看，伤口又裂了。  
宗介在黑暗里一遍遍抚摸气喘吁吁的凛，他自己没喘，每一口呼吸都带着极力压制的爱欲。

他对凛说：“我说我想做，想得不得了，你听不听？”

“停，不要……”凛不断扭动身体，手脚被缚，宗介又吮着他胸前的凸起，他唇上的伤口跟着心脏嘭嘭地跳，说一字撞一次，那句求饶听起来又麻又痛。  
宗介没有停。他尽情抚摸着凛，像在揉捏一个面团，用力，缓慢，带着掠夺的意味，一点战战兢兢都没有。他要他在自己手中扭曲，他要看他变形。  
“宗，不行，好奇怪……嗯！”下体湿湿的，是宗介含住了它。凛低喊：“不要！放开！”随即甩开钳制，伸手欲推，宗介的嘴就在这时动起来了。  
“啊……”  
他感觉到了宗介的舌头。宗介的牙齿。宗介嘴里硬的软的部分，全部深深包裹着他。凛攥着床单，把脸埋在了床单里。他被点着了，性器像一块火中的烙铁，到处迸溅着滚热的火花。  
宗介总算松了口。他抬头，唇边还有凛的爱液。他看着凛完全挺立的下身说：“积了很多啊。”  
“……闭嘴！”凛刚要转头，宗介就贴了上来。  
“凛，”宗介也有点喘，“你摸我的好不好？”他拿起凛的手，凛一下碰到了他的家伙，它正挨着凛的轻轻摩擦。它还在胀大。  
“……”  
凛闭着眼，将两人的都握在了手中。宗介剧烈地摩擦起来。  
“啊……宗，慢点，太快……”腿突然被分开了。宗介的指尖抵住了凛的后穴。“什么？！”  
话音未落，宗介又咬住了凛的唇。  
“凛，凛。”他沿着他入口的皱褶划过一圈，“我爱你。”手指插进去了。  
“嗯！不，不！”凛放开性器，一拳捶向宗介的肩。“痛！啊……”  
宗介呆呆看着凛小腹上那股白浊。“……你去了？”手指缓缓深入，他感到凛的穴口明显一缩。  
“快点，出来……痛……”凛以双臂捂着眼睛，语带哭腔。宗介动动手指，又一股液体喷了出来。  
“你啊……”宗介抽手，抹了把精液在掌心，“真的好诚实啊。”他将入口弄湿，重新探进手指。这次是两根。  
“痛……好痛……”凛的射精仍未停止，下体更是立得笔直。“不要了，宗，不要了……”  
宗介不停晃动手指，同时开始了抽送。  
“啊！啊啊！”凛狠狠拧着床单，“不……宗介，停！停下！”  
他强撑着坐起半身，这才看到宗介的脸。宗介满脸是汗，眼睛像浸在了水里，眼神浑浊无比。凛又挪了挪。宗介的手连着他的身体挪。他真的不清醒。  
“宗，你，你听着，别动，”凛摁住他手腕，“痛死了，我们，我们用沐浴露好不好？”  
宗介不答。他望着凛，像审视猎物。凛清醒得很，他问完自己想了想，又说：“不行，沐浴露太危险，还有什么……”  
“我慢点就好。”宗介说。  
“嗯？”凛想说不好，结果让宗介一拉，再次躺倒在床上。  
宗介的汗水砸在他赤裸的身上，冰冰凉凉。  
“凛，给我。”宗介抽出了手指。“求求你，给我吧。”  
“……！！”

后穴被贯穿的那一刻，凛只觉得，宗介已经疯了。

似鸟爱一郎见到山崎宗介靠着房门沉思，是在一大早去公共澡堂的路上。似鸟有些害怕，因为前辈从未有过那么重的黑眼圈。他踯躅着靠近了宗介。  
“早上好……山崎前辈。”似鸟探手晃了晃。果然，宗介在睡觉。  
房内忽然响起了蹦跳的声音。须臾，凛隔着门叫了似鸟一声：“爱？”  
“……诶？是我，部长。”凛的呼唤过于鬼祟，导致似鸟应得很轻。  
凛等了数秒，才问：“他还在吗？”  
“……”似鸟看看左右，再瞄瞄身后，向凛确认道：“山崎前辈还在。”  
“……”凛似乎叹了口气。凛说：“你可以进来帮帮我吗？”  
“诶？这个……”似鸟下意识去看宗介，却发现宗介醒了。  
他立即想道歉。不料宗介说：“你去吧。我不会进去的。”第二句音量稍大，足够屋里的人听见。  
凛将门打开了。似鸟刚进去，他便又落了锁。  
屋里很乱。尤其是床，床沿挂着衣裤，被子还摊在了地上。似鸟望了眼下铺床单，惊声叫道：“部长，您受伤了？！”  
床单正中那几点触目惊心的红分明是血。  
凛把书一扔，说：“啊，受伤了。爱，你来帮我装课本吧。”他显然很焦躁，“我没力气。”  
似鸟慌忙上前搀住凛：“您伤到哪了？要不要看医生……”  
“不要，”凛撇下他的手。“不要。啧，你快收拾，别碰我，我屁股痛。”  
“……”

似鸟最终什么也没说，速速为凛捡好了行李。他推着箱子，刚出房门就让宗介接了手。宗介拉着拉杆，对似鸟说：“抱歉。”  
似鸟仰起头，颤声说：“前辈，您可能不知道，”他的表情接近义无反顾。“我们都很喜欢部长。”  
“……”  
“所以，”似鸟红了眼眶：“所以，请您不要伤害他！”  
凛在学弟的身后，吱呀推开了门。他扶着墙，一步一跳地，走远了。

清晨的校道没什么人。这个时点，学生们还在洗漱。宗介拉着凛的行李箱，两个小轮碾得石子路坷垃坷垃响。他第五次伸手，距凛的指尖不及一寸，凛说：“别碰我。”  
宗介停手了。凛走得很累，低头呼出口气，说：“走开。”  
“……凛，你要去哪？”宗介收紧五指，握成了拳。  
“回家。”凛梗着脖子，继续跳行。  
“凛……”宗介急了，又不能出手，“别走好不好？”  
凛索性不理他。宗介直接不动了：“你什么时候回来？”  
“我为什么要回来？！”凛终于爆发：“我不想见你！”  
“不要！”  
宗介跪在了地上。凛恰好转身，吓了一跳。宗介对他吼：“我错了！是我不好，但我不要你走！”  
“……”凛在后退。他看到了宗介的眼泪。  
宗介根本不知道自己哭了。他望着凛，近乎呓语：“我错了，是我不好，我再也不强迫你了，再不让你痛了，以后你让我碰你，我才碰你，你不要走好不好？你走了我怎么办？”  
“你走了我怎么办？”

“……你起来。”凛说，“站起来！”  
宗介没动，只是猛地抬起了头。他吃进了自己咸咸的泪。  
“别走……”  
“这就是你的妥协？”凛气笑了，“我叫你停你就强上，我说痛你就堵我的嘴，我明明在哭你却不给我擦眼泪，然后现在，我叫你起来，你听见了没？”  
凛抖着负伤的唇：“你说你爱我，所以你和神谷交往，你叫我信，我信。你总是这么温柔，我打不过你的温柔，我讨厌自己一被你碰就什么都说不出口，到头来你还是什么都不懂！”  
宗介站起来，迈了一步，凛说：“别过来！”  
“我讨厌你的自我，我讨厌你不听我说，我走了你怎么办？你从来不问你走了我怎么活！你是不是想着，”凛重重咳了声，“想着以后离开我，只要下跪就行了？这样我就会原谅你？”  
“凛……”  
凛挥手拦下计程车，一把夺过箱子，将它扔进了汽车后座。他拉开前座的门，扭头恨声道：  
“别拿爱我当借口！！”

山崎宗介请假离校，走前找了几个信得过的三年级部员交代下午的活动，看见他眼红红的人也就不多，他连教室都没去。  
他坐巴士，车子从鲛柄开出，开上高速路，最后来到了闹市区，凛就是这么走的。  
宗介下车，一张脸太多颜色，路人侧目纷纷，他便停在那没动。他把视线抛出去，什么也没拉回来，眼底是反着光的结冰的水，他看起来沉甸甸的，难怪走不动了。  
宗介不觉得沉，他觉得街道很陌生。  
上次出来是夏日祭的时候。不对，是他的生日。那天他跟在凛后面，所以不算两个人。  
他发现他只记得在一起的事情。两个人的事，包括他低头看见的凛系歪的鞋带，他总想找机会将它扯正。

凛不要我了。  
凛又不要他了。第一次是小学比赛，游不好接力，吵完架他哄回来了。第二次是凛转学，他还经常找他，放学放假都没落下。凛当时就有新朋友，宗介知道，对此他向来坐如针毡。  
原来他这么早就习惯了等待。  
第三次是凛去澳洲。凛走后他会偶尔去那个道别的车站坐一坐，往往是没收到凛的信件的时候。他坐在道别的人群里，火车把他和蓝天隔得很开，他望着半朵绵绵的云，突然在心里喊：  
让凛回来吧。请让凛回来。  
不要他赢，不要赢着回来。  
他输就好了，输了再回来，那样我是不是能变得重要一点？

宗介笑了。所以他不懂凛。他这个鼻青脸肿的乞丐，只不过抓住了凛碰巧伸出的手，他就盼望他一次再一次地把自己捡起来。

橘真琴打开七濑遥的家门，见到门外的宗介吃了一惊。遥跟在后头问“谁”，走过来对上客人的眼睛，十分没把握地唤了声“山崎君？”  
宗介用鼻子嗯了下。遥说：“真琴，你去拿药箱过来。请进，山崎君。”  
宗介在门口说了句“谢谢”。遥领他去客厅，面不改色地走，没等宗介坐稳便拿了手机打电话。凛那边关机。  
遥又拨江的号码，通了才想起江还在考试。  
宗介这时说：“你们怎么在家？”他只是无处可去，下意识敲了门，想不到两个都在。  
“刚考完试。”遥的眉头拧得死紧，“凛呢？”  
“没走远，”宗介想撑脸，脸疼。“江说他把手机放家里，我中午问的。”  
遥转身就走，直接撞进了真琴怀里。真琴接住他说：“怎么了？”手提着医药箱。遥思忖片刻，说：“真琴，拜托你去找凛，凛不见了。”  
“……诶？”  
遥说：“拜托你，现在就去，去鲛柄看看，还有他平时去的……”遥报出几个地名，还让真琴打电话打到凛开机为止，末了真琴问：“山崎君呢？”  
遥拎过小箱：“吵架了，我陪陪他。”  
真琴眼神复杂了。  
宗介识趣道：“我和橘君……”  
“你留下。”遥不容拒绝：“我有话说。”  
“……”宗介朝真琴耸肩，说：“我自己擦药。”

真琴走后，遥和宗介眼瞪着眼，剑拔弩张地肃静起来。僵持约摸一刻钟，宗介到底绷不住了。他说：“你知道凛不见我。”  
遥还是那姿势。宗介对着遥家的墙叹气：“他说我不了解他。”  
“你逼他了？”遥问。  
“……啊。”宗介盯着对方的手。“他说很痛。”  
遥猛地一愣。他被这突如其来的推心置腹搞得有些无所适从。幸好宗介又开口了。  
宗介说：“我像去朝圣，进了庙才发现不会烧香。”

凛还真在鲛柄，真琴到校门口时他正好瘸着腿出来，远远打了个照面。他主动叫了真琴。  
真琴看见他，脸都变色了，拽着他要去医院，不去。真琴说那去我家，心想遥拖得起宗介，结果凛摇了摇头。  
凛说他知道真琴的来因，他谢过真遥，但他想一个人静静。  
真琴带回这些消息时宗介刚睡过一觉，听真琴讲完他就要走，遥也没留他吃饭。真琴问遥谈了什么，遥在炒菜，话里掺着食用油炸裂的劈啪声。  
遥说：“我告诉他，不要牺牲对方的自私来满足他的自私。”  
身后的人不说话。遥说：“真琴，你来尝尝味道。”  
真琴上前去，遥回身，递过来的不是筷子，是自己的唇。  
遥搂着他吻，舌尖和牙齿暖暖的。遥总是有下了锅的油那般热烈的体温。  
真琴看他的一双眼，他眼里那片海也在翻滚。真琴轻轻说：“我很自私的。”  
遥的海浪卷涌出太阳的金色，遥说：“我知道。”  
遥说：“我们一起牺牲。”

宗介走到凛家铁门前，动不了了，靠着白墙壁坐在地上，他很想脱鞋。他脱了鞋，将它垫在屁股下面，头枕手臂睡起了觉。  
他梦到凛了。梦里是凛长得乱七八糟的牙齿，他咬过无数次的嘴唇，以及遍布凛周身的他的吻痕。  
宗介只能看，直勾勾地，摸不得，碰不到。他的爱人带着一身伤跑了，他再没有力气追上去，也不知自己的痕迹是不是随便洗洗就掉了。  
“宗介，宗介。”  
凛的声音。  
“宗介，起来。”  
有人啪啪打他的脸，触及伤口，他霎时淌下一滴泪。  
“宗介，站起来！”不，那不是昨天的事，那已经是上辈子了。他现在醒来，就能开始崭新的下辈子。

宗介睁眼，凛黑黑地堵在面前，堵着光线，堵住了他甜美的臆愿。  
凛垂着头，定定看着他的裤裆。凛说：“你，晨勃？”  
“……”宗介又闭起眼，假装昏睡。  
凛扔开借来的拐杖，慢慢蹲下，与宗介齐平。凛问：“你在这睡了多久？”  
宗介的眼珠在眼皮里转。他嗫嚅道：“一晚。”  
“啊？”凛凑过去。太小声了。  
宗介的手抵住凛，不让他靠前。宗介捂着嘴：“太近了，我臭。”  
凛挥开他：“这有什么？”凛把收回去的手抓住了。“你怎么这么笨，不会回家？”  
“我在你家等了一夜，你知道吗？”

宗介的眼睛彻底张开了。他颤着声音问：“为什么？”  
“怕你睡不好。”凛别着头，“我也没睡好。”  
宗介想抱他，怕扯动他的伤，只好打着战握住他双手。他将凛的手放到自己的膝上。  
他说：“对不起。”总是我没有勇气。  
“……”  
他又说：“对不起。”总是让你一个人努力。  
“我去找神谷了。”凛说，“我问她，你是怎么跟她讲我的。”  
宗介望着他，自己擦了擦眼泪。  
凛笑说：“她说啊，觉得你每天起床都哭过。”  
宗介抽抽嘴唇，想说却不懂如何起头。凛也没要他说。凛看着他，叫他：“宗。”  
“我不跟你去专业队。我要凭实力进去。”  
宗介忙说：“凛，那个是我乱讲的，你别……”  
凛抬指打断了他。凛说：“我会把我的事告诉你。所有的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“从今以后，你不许猜我，我也不会猜你。”  
宗介的眼泪又下来了。一定是他老想摆笑脸的缘故。他说：“你可不可以只看我一个？”  
“不可以。”凛干脆利落。“但我可以只爱你一个。”

宗介圈住凛的小腿，泪水和脱落的痂统统沾到了凛的校裤上。光天化日，凛多少有点尴尬。他问宗介：“对了，什么是腐女？”  
“……”宗介真的笑起来了，说：“阿利的意思是如果我们结婚，她会很高兴的。”  
“……所以是什么意思？”  
“凛，”宗介抬起头，认真道：“跟我结婚。”  
凛登时红了脸，嘴巴张张合合，好一阵才憋出句：“哦，哦哦。我娶你，好啊。”  
宗介看他这副样子，可爱得不得了。宗介说：“我穿婚纱不好看。”  
“……谁，谁说婚纱了，我们走日本式的，日本式。”  
“唔。那我选黑的。”  
“两件黑的。”  
“噗，”宗介揉他脑袋，“我爱你。”  
凛嘟嘴：“下次换位置。”  
“好呀。”宗介满口应承，“我们比比谁叫得好听？”  
“废话，当然是我……喂，我不是那个意思！”  
“我知道。”宗介边亲边答。  
“你不知道！”

宗介由着凛耍弄嘴皮子，自己透过凛的发隙看到了那个灿黄的世界。太阳从凛散碎的发尖生出来，又一次照亮了他顶头无边无际的天。


End file.
